1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to orthopedic devices for animals, and more particularly to an appliance to be secured to an animal to provide back support to remedy a weak or ailing back.
2. Description of the Related Art
As animals age they undergo weakening of their bodies, and in particular their backs. It is not uncommon, for example, in a long bodied breed of dog, for them to suffer from a herniated disk, leading to partial or even complete paralysis. Older beagles for instance may suffer from herniated disks because their legs are short, and in proportion their backs tend to be very long, making them assume a swayback posture leading generally to inflamed disks. As inflammation continues the disks tend to deteriorate. In such cases, appliances in the form of a two-wheel carriage have been used to support the animal's hind quarter so that the animal's movement may be facilitated by using only the animal's front legs. Other symptoms of weakening and deteriorating bodies are manifest in a sagging stomach and weakening of leg muscles.
In distinct contrast for humans, not only is medication available to alleviate such problems, but orthopedic braces, in many forms, are available to facilitate walking, sitting and other normal body activities. For animals, on the other hand, if medication fails to remedy their failing condition, the animal exists in a painful and diminished capacity, has expensive and and often times futile surgery or is mercifully put to sleep. To assist such animals, it would be useful and helpful to provide a supporting appliance for reinforcing an animal's back which would be lightweight, easy to apply, comfortable to the animal, easy to store and inexpensive. The supporting appliance should not interfere with the animal's motion, but, to the extent possible, restore the animal's ability to move in a more normal fashion.